Search engines are operative to search databases for specific strings of text and/or symbols that match input queries from users. Content providers provide search engines to search databases of all items they can supply to their users or all items their users are authorized to access.
In some cases, a null or blank search return may be generated based on a search string entered by a user. The user may interpret the null or blank search result in multiple ways. The user may surmise that the search string was insufficient and/or not well formed, in which case a reformulated search string needs to be entered. Alternatively, the user may surmise that an item for which he/she is searching does not exist in the database, in which case no further manipulation of the search string will yield an intended search result.
Many users assume that their search string was insufficient if a null or blank search result is generated. These users may spend additional time trying to reform the search query and perform additional searches, which will be unsuccessful if their desired items do not exist in the database. The users may give up after multiple unsuccessful inquiries with the belief that the item did exist in the database but that they were simply unable to construct the correct search query to locate the item.
Some search engines, such as GOOGLE®, store cached versions of some Web content. If a cached version of a search result is stored by the search engine, the search engine may return both a hyperlink to the search result and a hyperlink to the cached version on a search results page. The search results page from GOOGLE® also provides a “Dissatisfied? Help us improve” hyperlink. This hyperlink directs the user to a Web page having a first text box for the user to enter his/her comments on what specific information he/she was seeking and/or why he/she was dissatisfied with the search results. The Web page has a second text box for the user to enter a specific Uniform Resource Locator (URL) that was not listed in the search results. GOOGLE® states on the Web page that the information entered by the user will be reviewed by a quality team.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and system of communicating using computer network addresses.